


Plastic Isn't Food

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor, Sleepy!Tentoo, This is DUMB, but still funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Tentoo thinks he found a snack... but looks are deceiving (absolute silliness!)





	Plastic Isn't Food

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt

It was funny some of the little things that changed when the Doctor became human. As a Time Lord he only needed very little sleep was always a bundle of energy. Now? Now he was basically a zombie until his first cup of tea.

He blearily shuffled down the stairs of the Tyler mansion one morning yawning up a storm. He fumbled with the kettle a moment before he figured out how to get the water inside it and flipped the switch. The Doctor stared at it for a long moment wondering why the little light didn’t come on before he realised he failed to also turn on the power socket. Great, now he had to wait longer for his tea.

He yawned again and his stomach growled.

 _Food!_ It was screaming at him. _FOOOOOOD!!!_

This rubbish human body demanded a sacrifice.

His sleepy eyes scanned the kitchen and he found a small plate of fruit sitting on the table. The fruit looked small, but they were brightly coloured. A juicy red apple caught his eye and he lumbered toward it. He scooped it up. It was a lot lighter than he expected. Oh well. A small snack before breakfast wouldn’t hurt. This apple was just so perfect. He brought it to his mouth and prepared to take a bite. 

“Doctor! Wait!” Rose’s voice hit his ears. “That’s one of Tony’s…!”

Too late.

He bit down. This apple was weird! For starters, it wasn’t sweet at all. Secondly it was hollow. He tried chewing it. It was then he realised what he had done, and why Rose had tried to warn him. This was one of those blasted fake toy apples!

He spat out the plastic and desperately tried to clean his tongue on his front teeth. He looked over at Rose, who was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face.

“Plastic isn’t food, ya plonker!” She managed between bursts of giggles.


End file.
